


Protocole AVALON

by Flyaway98



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt Tony Stark, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Poor Tony, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Clint Barton, Protective Harley, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Rhodey, Steve is a bad friend, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony really is a genius
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyaway98/pseuds/Flyaway98
Summary: Trop de chaos, de trahisons , de blessures... après l'abandon de Steve en Sibérie, Tony décide qu'il est temps de remettre les choses en ordre dans sa vie. Qu'il est temps de lancer le protocole AVALON...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Première fiction sur ce fandom, elle débute à la fin de CIVIL WAR, fin qui est d'ailleurs légèrement UA. Si le prologue vous intéresse, faites le moi savoir, les auteurs se nourrissent essentiellement de com' et un auteur bien nourri publie la suite plus vite...

 

* * *

PROTOCOLE AVALON : Prologue

* * *

  
  


Tony sentit son souffle se bloquer tandis qu'à la merci de son adversaire, il tentait vainement de se protéger du bouclier qu'Howard avait forgé. Triste ironie que celle du sort qui de l'arme du père condamne le fils, qui de l'instrument vouer à protéger fit le symbole de sa mort à venir. Et c'est son cœur qui lui fut arraché.

Il avait révélé à l'équipe qu'il souhaitait se défaire de la seule chose qui tenait jusqu'alors le shrapnel éloigné de son cœur malmenée, et laissé les chirurgiens faire le travail. Il ne leur avait pas dit que l'opération avait finalement été annulée, les médecins la jugeant trop dangereuse pour son corps. Et l'Arc Reactor restait désormais sa seule alternative pour survivre. Malgré les douleurs et les souvenirs s'y rattachant. Malgré la faiblesse évidence qu'il représentait, cette faiblesse dont Steve, sans le savoir, tirait à présent profit. Et incapable du moindre mouvement, dans le carcan qu'était à présent son armure privée de toute énergie, d'infimes morceaux de métal traçaient implacablement leur route vers le cœur de l'homme que l'on disait de fer.

Un sursaut de vie, un battement de cil, la volonté de vivre, Tony ignorera probablement toute sa vie ce qui le poussa à agir malgré le brouillard dans lequel son esprit se noyait peu à peu. Des gestes de derniers recours, répétés à maintes reprises à l'abri dans son labo. Mise en place d'un générateur de secours lorsque la chirurgie c'était avéré inenvisageable. Et la procédure pour le lancer lorsque l'Arc Reactor ne remplit plus son office, quelques heures d'autonomie, suffisamment pour envisager de rejoindre une planque et quelques kilomètre de son point de chute. Steve n'était plus là, et même s'il l'avait été, Tony doutait fortement du soutien de celui qui avait proclamé être son ami avant de l'abandonner pour un autre, surement mieux que lui. A dire vrai, il pouvait comprendre, sa vie était une suite d'erreur où ses seuls actes de valeurs ce manifestait lorsqu'il essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper les choses avant qu'elles ne tournent définitivement au vinaigre.

Doucement la douce lumière encastrée dans son torse ce mit à trembloter, luttant pour se remettre en route avant de définitivement se stabiliser.

\- Boss ?

\- FRIDAY, c'est fou ce que c'est bon de t'entendre, honey !

\- Boss, dois-je lancer la procédure de secours ?

\- Oui, mais ne préviens personne. Même sur la liste d'urgence. Et prépare le lancement du protocole AVALON.

\- Boss …

\- FRIDAY…?

\- En auto pilote jusqu'à votre planque la plus proche ?

\- Hn… Je doute de rester conscient sur tout le trajet, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

\- Lancement de la procédure terminer chef.

\- That's my girl...

\- Reposez-vous patron...

* * *

  
  


Alors? Une suite??


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre de cette fiction, qui finalement semble avoir des amateurs. J'espère que la suite vous intéressera aussi. Concrètement, même si je sais où je veux aller avec cette histoire, j'écris un peu au jour le jour. Mais les com' sont un bon stimulant. Sont même un excellent stimulant. Donc nourrissez l'auteur et il vous le rendra bien…

**Protocole AVALON : _CHAPITRE 1_**

* * *

Un bip stridulant vrillait les tympans de Tony lorsqu'avec un grognement il ouvrit un œil. L'esprit brumeux, il essaya tant bien que mal de bouger. Orteils : check, doigts : check. De ce côté-là tout semblait fonctionner, c'était déjà ça de prit.

Les premières vérifications effectuées se conclurent par un corps perclus de douleurs. Rassurant pour sa colonne vertébrale, un peu moins quant à l'état du reste de ses membres. Temps de replacer les choses dans leurs contextes. Sa mémoire semblait vouloir refuser de coopérer, les souvenirs s'entrechoquant en suite d'images incohérentes. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'un mouvement plus brusque se retrouva contenu par la surface dure de son armure. Un instant… son armure ? Pourquoi ne suivait-elle plus le mouvement ? « Friday…? ».

Silence. Ok… Pas de panique, il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout ça. Soudain, un flash plus violent le pris à la gorge. Un objet lourd, puissant, qui s'enfonce encore, et encore, toujours plus loin, plongeant irrévocablement vers son cœur. Petit à petits, les contours d'un visage se dessinent. Et soudain, le souffle coupé, Tony se retrouve à nouveau à la merci du bouclier de Steve. Steve qui se tient au-dessus de lui, le visage fermé et qui sans une once d'hésitations le détruit lentement mais surement, inconscient de ce que provoque ses attaques en celui qu'il nommait quelque jours plus tôt son ami.

La respiration haletante, Tony essaya vainement de reprendre ses esprits. Coincé dans son armure, plus d'énergie, impossible de bouger, de savoir ce qui l'entourait, les dangers pouvant surgir de l'inconnu qui le noyait à présent. Etouffement, enfermement, solitude, néant… Tony Stark se laissa sombrer vers la quiétude de l'inconscience, sourd aux bips qui n'avaient pas cessé.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les bipements se firent de plus en plus insistant, jusqu'à n'être qu'un long son continu et suraigu, et enfin, le scientifique de génie ouvrit à nouveau les yeux dans son cocon de métal. Refusant de céder encore une fois à la panique, l'ingénieur se laissa submerger par ses souvenirs, revivant secondes après secondes son agonie, se rappropriant sa mémoire.

Apparemment, le générateur de secours avait rempli son office. Donc Tony se trouvait, ne serait-ce que temporairement, à l'abri. Lançant la procédure de secours pour sortir manuellement de son armure (1), Tony se dégagea des morceaux de métal devenu inutiles.

Avec des gestes sûrs, répétés milles fois pour qu'il n'y ait ni hésitations, ni tremblements lorsque les situations l'exigerait, l'inventeur ouvrit un coffre sécurisé quelques mois plus tôt par ses soins. Puis, avec la précision d'un horloger, il se saisit de l'Arc Reactor si trouvant et se débarrassant de l'ancien, il l'enclencha, se sentant enfin respirer tandis que la familière lueur bleue reprenait place près de son cœur.

Ce poids en moins sur les épaules, il se sentit un regain d'énergie et se dirigea d'un pas plus ou moins assuré vers l'unité de soin qu'il avait préalablement installé lui-même dans chacune de ses planques. Là, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, pris la parole :

\- Friday ? Tu as pu te connecter au système ma grande ?

\- J'ai pu investir les lieux il y a exactement 48 secondes, Boss.

\- Bien… Où en sommes-nous avec le Protocole AVALON ?

\- Lancement du Protocole à 39 % Patron. Dois-je avertir quelqu'un ?

\- Non, personne ma grande. Nous allons opérer en solo quelques temps et prendre un peu de vacances.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous tienne informez de l'avancée de la procédure ?

\- Tu es une crème… Je compléterais les dernières données à la fin du processus.

\- Bien chef.

\- OK, il est temps d'évaluer les dégâts. Effectue un scan complet et signale-moi les urgences. Oublie les ecchymoses, coupures et autres bleus, aucune urgence pour eux. Priorités aux anomalies comme hémorragies internes, os fêlés, cassés, etc…

\- C'est vous le patron.

\- That's my girl…

Tony se laissa aller le lit de son infirmerie personnelle et laissa son IA effectués les vérifications qu'il ne pouvait effectuer seul. Le check-up suffirait à apporte les soins nécessaire à sa survie, le reste se composant de blessures que l'ingénieur considérait comme bénigne et qui sauront bien se laisser soigner d'elles-mêmes.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix désincarnée de Friday raisonna à nouveau : « Ok, Boss, prêt pour votre bilan de santé ? » Seul un reniflement qui pouvait signifier tout et son contraire lui fit écho. L'IA ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivit : « Bien. Donc, pour les aspects positifs, vous ne présentez qu'une légère concussion, et vous avez également échappé à l'hémorragie interne, ce qui, au vu de l'état de votre corps, tient légèrement du miracle… Vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire de trois côtes fêlées, plus deux cassées. Le tout doublé d'une bonne entorse au poignet et une cheville foulée, auxquelles s'ajoutent allégrement deux ou trois coupures qui méritent quelques points de sutures. Rien que votre robot médical ne saurait soigner donc. » (2) Tony retint un gémissement. Il en avait pour des jours de convalescence. Il n'avait pas des jours devant lui. IL avait du travail. Du travail qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Plus que 61% et le Protocole AVALON serait lancé. Tant pis. Ce n'était pas deux trois blessures se courant après qui l'empêcherait de mettre en route son grand projet. Laissant le robot qu'il avait programmé quelques mois auparavant bander ses cotes et prendre soin des diverses sutures que nécessitait son corps, il se saisit d'un clavier, et commença à pianoter fébrilement. Pendant ce temps le robot remplissait son office.

Il avait des bases similaires à celle-ci un peu partout dans le monde. Lorsqu'il avait appris que la chirurgie pour retirer définitivement les morceaux de shrapnel de son organismes lui était impossible, il avait pris conscience que sa situation était définitive et qu'il allait devoir agir en conséquence. La première mesure établie avait été le générateur de secours. N'ayant pas la puissance de l'Arc Reactor, il risquait cependant de se trouver perdu en terrain inconnu si une mission trop loin de la base venait à mal tourner. De là lui était venu d'installer des planques. Elles variaient essentiellement par leur emplacement et donc leur camouflage. Il se trouvait actuellement dans une grotte réhabiliter par ses soins, en plein cœur des montagnes, mais il disposait également de quelques planques sous-marines, d'une en plein désert, et de plusieurs sous terraines. Toutes possédaient l'essentiel pour survivre un à deux mois, un matériel informatique dernier cri relié à Friday, d'une infirmerie, et d'Arc Reactor de secours. Le tout bien entendus agrémenter généralement d'une pièce confortable ou dormir, cuisiner ou se reposer, offrant généralement sur une vue imprenable des lieux où chacune se trouvait. Tony affectionnait d'ailleurs particulièrement l'une de ses planques sous-marines qui dissimulé entre les coraux lui offrait le spectacle sans cesse en mouvement des poissons multicolores nageant en ces fonds. C'est en installant ces caches qu'avait peu à peu germé dans son esprit le Protocole AVALON.

Il n'avait parlé de ce protocole à personne. Ni Rodhey, ni Pepper -hors de questions de les impliquer- et encore moins Steve n'était au courant. Il en avait soufflé un mot à Clint et Natasha, voulant quelques renseignements. Les incluant d'ailleurs dans le programme, afin de garantir certaines conditions que lui ne pouvait remplir. Les autres ignoraient tout, et n'avaient jamais été assez proches de lui pour de toute façon. Vision était probablement au courant, Jarvis en avait vu les prémices. Harvey et Peter étaient trop jeunes. Non, certains avaient peut-être des morceaux, mais nul n'avait la moindre idée de son projet final.

Le Protocole AVALON allait être son chant du cygne, mais il allait aussi être son plus grand coup d'éclat…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai beaucoup hésité à tout balancer sur le Protocole AVALON dans ce chapitre, mais je trouve plus intéressant de vous faire mariner un peu. Du coup je vous ai laisser des indices gros comme une maison. A commencer par / ! \ Spoiler : Le Protocole AVALON.
> 
> Enfin, si vous êtes arrivez jusqu'ici, ne partez pas sans cliquer sur le gros cadre ci-dessous ! Vous savez celui avec écrit Commentaire…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est officiel je suis en vie. Mais je vous dois mes plus plates excuses… parce que je n’en ai pas sur mon retard. Je sais comment vas se dérouler l’histoire, qui je veux voir intervenir, et comment ça peut finir, mais je n’ai pas pris le temps de le taper à l’ordi. Parce que je suis nulle pour tapoter sur un clavier, et que je préfère écrire à la main, et peut être aussi par flemme. Mais ranger les tomates, le chapitre est là. RDV à la fin pour les réponses aux reviews. Oh, et comme d’hab, rien n’est à moi. Je m’en vais noyer ma tristesse dans une piscine de regrets.

Trois mois soit 92 jours soit 2208 heures soit 132480 minutes soit 7948800 secondes que Tony avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Parce que OUI, Peter a fait le calcul, et que OUI, il a fouillé chaque recoin de la planète, suivi les pistes les moins fiables et s'est échiné à lire et parcourir tout ce que celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor avait pu laisser derrière lui. Il avait interrogé le colonel Rhodes, Vision et Mlle Potts, avait supplié FRIDAY mais un véritable trou noir semblait avoir siphonné la moindre information. Tony pouvait tout aussi bien être mort dans l'anonymat et avoir été jeté dans une fosse commune à l'insu de tous qu'il n'y aurait pas eu plus d'informations. Et Peter n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait même pas ça du tout. Mais quelques heures auparavant un nom avait attiré son attention: Harley Keenay. Une chose était sûre, il en avait bavé pour découvrir les coordonnées du gamin entre deux papiers au fin fond d’un carton noyé sous un pêle-mêle de O.U.I (Objet à Utilité Inconnue). Et maintenant, Peter laissait ses pensées vadrouiller vers le pire tandis que chargeait sur son écran le moyen le plus simple de se rendre chez le dénommé Harley. Son humeur moroses avait beau inquiéter la tante May, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se ronger les sangs au sujet de Tony. Mr Stark était un homme de scène, quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais craint de faire face à son public, de lui présenter ses pires penchants. Qu’il disparaisse s’en laisser la moindre trace… Le jeune garçon commençait sérieusement à envisager la thèse d’un enlèvement par les aliens… et le pire était que ce n’était pas le scénario le plus terrible qui lui soit venu à l’esprit ! Mais pour l’heure un problème s’offrait à lui… comment convaincre la tante May de le laisser partir à l’autre bout du pays, rencontrer quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait ni d’Eve ni d’Adam, afin de retrouver une célébrité disparu trois mois plutôt parce qu’il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mouais…clairement s’il présentait les choses sous cet angle il allait se faire renvoyer dans ses 22 avant d’avoir pu dire araignée. Donc la bonne vieille méthode du mensonge, si possible avec papiers officiels à l’appui, allait s’imposer. Un plan commençait à lentement se former dans l’esprit survolté du jeune homme. Demain il serait dans un bus, direction le nord des Etats Unis…

* * *

 

** 24 heures plus tard… **

Convaincre May c’était avéré plus facile que prévu. Peut-être que son enthousiasme soudain l’avait conforté dans l’idée que ce voyage scolaire ferait le plus grand bien à un adolescent qui semblait perpétuellement triste. En tout cas Peter n’allait pas s’en plaindre, à l’arrière d’un bus, écouteur vissés dans les oreilles. Une tablette entre les mains le jeune héros parcourait les informations venant d’un peu partout cherchant en vain la moindre information concernant son mentor. On parlait des vaines recherches menées par les forces de l’ordre des autres Avengers depuis que ceux-ci avaient mystérieusement disparu de leurs prisons flottantes, des potins de stars, d’économie et du dernier film sortis au cinéma… mais toujours rien sur Iron Man. S’en était même étrange. S’il n’y avait rien sur sa localisation, il n’était pas non plus nommé dans la presse. En tant que disparu, Tony Stark, millionnaire ou autre. Rien pas le moindre élément. Si Peter n’avait pas suivi soigneusement il ne s’en serait peut-être pas rendu compte, mais cette disparition c’était faite progressive. Et maintenant L’Homme de Fer avait été comme effacé des mémoires. Si Harley pouvait accepter de l’aider, alors il avait la ferme intention d’en discuter avec lui. D’autant plus que la presse n’était pas la seule touchée… Chez Stark Industries également, la production et les profits restaient stables… des innovations surprenante et souvent utiles à la société était toutes les semaines présentées au public, mais Pepper était désormais le visage de l’entreprise… Tony ne semblait plus y être nommé. C’était à ne rien y comprendre. Mais dans quelques heures, il allait peut-être avoir un nouveau regard sur toute cette affaire.

 

* * *

 

** A de moins en moins kilomètres de là, au même moment…  **

Harley s’acharnait depuis 20 bonnes minutes sur un circuit électrique qui semblait n’en faire qu’à sa tête. La voiture télécommandée sur laquelle il travaillait devait être une surprise pour sa sœur qui n’avait plus le moral depuis la disparition de son oncle préféré, AKA : Tony. Donc tous les moyens était bon pour lui ramener le sourire, et si en plus il pouvait en profité pour s’entrainer sur ce que lui a appris Mr. Stark, alors tant mieux… Sauf que ce p****n de fil a décidé de faire sa vie et qu’il coince dessus depuis des heures, et qu’il ne peut s’empêcher de penser que si Tony était là il saurait quoi faire et qu’il s’était lancé dans ce projet pour occuper son esprit loin de ses habituelles inquiétudes sur la situation du génie. Le jeune garçon soupira avant de s’affaler sur un fauteuil. Un rapide coup d’œil l’informa qu’il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant l’arrivée de Peter. Lorsqu’il l’avait appelé, quelques mots avaient suffi pour qu’ils arrangent un rendez-vous. Avec sa mère malade, Peter avait décrété que c’était lui qui viendrait et lui avait dit qu’il apporterait avec lui toutes ses recherches. De son coté, Harley avait mis de l’ordre dans ses propres informations et un imposant tableau se dressait à présent dans son espace de travail. S’y mêlait pêle-mêle photos, conjecture diverse, nom de lieux et d’individus, incidents variés. Toutes choses qui pourraient avoir de près ou de loin un rapport avec la disparition de Tony. A nouveau le jeune garçon soupira, avant de sursauter quand se déclencha la sonnerie de son téléphone. Peter.

\- Oui, Peter ?

\- Je suis à l’arrêt de bus.

\- Ok, je passe te prendre.

\- 10mn ?

\- Yep, 10mn. A tout de suite.

Le temps de l’appel et Harley avait choppé ses clefs une veste et son vélo. Passage en coup de vent dans la chambre de sa sœur pour lui dire qu’il sortait mais qu’il n’en aurait pas pour longtemps et le jeune garçon est déjà sur son vélo, pédalant comme un forcené pour rejoindre l’arrêt de bus où Peter devait descendre. Sweet bleu, T-shirt blanc et jeans, l’autre garçon l’attendait les mains dans les poches et sac sur le dos. Seule la légère tension des épaules traduisait la nervosité du jeune homme. Les salutations furent brèves, ils avaient du pain sur la planche. De retour dans son garage, Harley, Peter sur les talons, pris les choses en mains.

\- OK, je me débrouille en hackage et mon matos et correct (cadeau du tonton). J’ai des infos mais le baragouinage scientifique s’est pas mon truc.

\- Ça je peux le gérer… affirma Peter. Mon problème c’est l’accès aux informations.

\- Bon, ça nous simplifie la tâche pour la répartition des recherches. Je hacke, tu décode.

\- Ok, allons-y.

\- Je suis tombé sur un dossier intéressant en fouillant dans les données de Tony. Un truc qu’il a appelé Protocole Avalon… Expliqua Harley en se dirigeant vers l’écran principal de la pièce. Pour l’instant je n’ai pu récupérer que deux fichiers parmi toutes les données qui s’y ballade. Le premier contient une liste que je n’ai pas encore réussi à décoder et le second du baragouinage scientifique comme je te le disais. Je vais essayer de décoder la liste et toi tu vas faire en sorte que ce charabia prenne un peu de sens.

Peter se contenta de hocher la tête les yeux déjà rivé sur le fichier que Harley lui avait gracieusement ouvert sur l’un de ses écrans. L’installation lui avait été offerte par Tony après qu’il est découvert son goût pour -disons- la recherche plus ou moins légale d’informations, peut être un poil compromettantes et absolument (hum) pas dangereuses. A la disparition de Tony il avait fait chauffer ses machines et avait finalement aboutit au Protocole Avalon. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas pu véritablement fouillé dans le dossier ultra protégé de son mentor, et que de toute façon le peu qu’il en avait tiré s’avérait incompréhensible.

 

* * *

 

Les minutes puis les heures s’égrenait lentement sur le vieux réveil d’Harley. Peter griffonnait des équations et des théories avec acharnement tandis que son hôte tentait tant bien que mal de décoder la liste. La tension était presque palpable. Et soudain un cri d’euphorie résonna dans le lourd silence qui régnait jusqu’alors dans le garage.

\- Ça y est je l’ai ! J’ai décodé la liste !

\- Sérieux ? Fais voir !

\- Attend, attend, faut que je termine de décoder… Mais c’est des noms. Une liste de personne à prévenir par ordre de priorité en cas du déclenchement du Protocole Avalon.

\- Attend, si il y a un ordre de priorité, alors c’est que les premiers contacter sont des personnes fiables. Donc des personnes en qui Tony a, pour une raison ou pour une autre, confiance et du coup…

\- Du coup ils sauront peut être où il se trouve ! Peter tu est un génie…

\- Alors, quel est le premier nom ?

\- Clint Barton…

 

* * *

 

**Quelques jours plus tard, dans une ferme perdue au fin fond des Etats Unis :**

 

\- A…A…Atchoum…

\- Chéri, tu n’aurai pas attrapé la grippe des enfants

\- Laura, c’est probablement rien. Qu’est-ce qu’un virus de rien du tout pourrait me faire. Je me suis battu contre des Aliens ET des robots tueurs.

\- Clint, chéri, je t’aime de tout mon cœur, mais ce n’est pas ton rôle dans ses batailles qui va renforcer ton système immunitaire. Si tu dégouline de morve ce soir, tu dors sur le canapé.

\- Femme cruelle tu laisserais ton époux, l’homme de ta vie, le père de tes enfants sur un canapé à reniflé de désespoir noyé sous les vagues de nausées et consumé par la maladie ?

\- Non, mais j’y abandonnerais volontiers une grippe ambulante… Et je croyais que les virus n’avaient aucun effet sur ta personne.

 

Clint soupira. Ce genre de discussion avec sa femme il ne pouvait à nouveau se les permettre que depuis peu de temps. Le départ de la maison aurait pu passer, à la limite elle aurait même pu accepter qu’il séjourne en prison. Mais qu’il abandonne Tony sans même s’être renseigner sur la situation et qu’il lui crache en plus à la figure que tout était de sa faute, Laura avait dit stop. Il ne savait même pas comment elle pouvait être au courant. Et il n’était pas sur de le vouloir. Parfois sa femme pouvait être terrifiante. Et personne ne lui fera croire qu’elle n’a pas pris des cours auprès de Natasha. La traitresse. Le pire dans cette histoire c’est que c’est Tony qui avait fait en sorte qu’il puisse rentrer chez lui. Même disparu de la surface de la Terre il avait quand même fait en sorte de lui fournir tous les papiers nécessaires afin de lui permettre de rejoindre sa famille et tenter de se faire pardonner de sa tendre épouse. Et depuis, il partageait son temps entre les enfants, sa femme et s’inquiéter pour Tony.

Soudain le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par trois coups à la porte « J’y vais » lança-t-il à sa femme avant d’aller ouvrir la porte à l’impromptu visiteur. Sur son pallier se tenait deux jeune garçon qui semblait partagé entre excitation, inquiétude et curiosité.

\- Clint Barton ? demanda le petit blond

\- Vous êtes bien Clint Barton ? rajouta le brun

Quelque peu surpris par l’allure de ces… gamins, l’ancien Avengers hocha la tête

\- Ok… cool… Où est Tony ? demanda le premier

\- Pardon ?

\- Tony Stark ? Génie, playboy, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope ? Iron Man ? rencherrit le second

\- Pas vu depuis des mois, il a disparu après la guerre… Rentrez chez vous les mioches. Tenta Clint en essayant de refermer la porte

\- On est au courant pour le Protocole Avalon ! Répliquèrent dans un bel ensemble les deux adolescents.

 

Et Clint ne put s’empêcher de sursauter quand les mots familiers résonnèrent à ses oreilles. « Il n’aurait pas osé » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, avant de se tourner vers les deux gosses et de les interroger plus fort.

 

 

« Qui vous a parlé de ce Protocole… »

 

 

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire, laisse des com' ou des kudos. Si elle vous intéresse toujours, continuez, vous êtes ce qui motive à écrire plus.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite mise au point avant de commencer : pour le bien de l'histoire, quelques détails ont changé par rapport au MCU. Parce que je préfère voir les choses ainsi, Tony nait en 1988 et non en 1970, afin de lui donner l'âge de 30 ans au moment de l'histoire (je pars du principe qu'elle se déroule en 2018). Ce qui signifie qu'il en avait 24 pendant lors de la bataille de New York, et une vingtaine d'année à la création d'Iron Man. A mon sens, cela reste crédible puisque l'homme est un génie, c'est donc plus facile de le considéré plus âgé qu'il ne l'est vraiment. Les autres ont l'âge qu'on leur connait dans les films. Son parcours reste cependant plus ou moins le même…ou pas.
> 
> Comme d'habitude désolée pour le retard, mais bonne lecture quand même !

**Hiver 1999, Domaine des Stark :**

Clint Barton aimait bien des choses dans son métier. En fait il adorait même son job. Yep, s'il avait su gamin que tirer à l'arc lui permettrait de devenir le gentil qui lutterait contre les méchants voulant à défaut de détruire la planète, ne serait-ce que gâcher quelques vies... Non franchement, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il se plaigne. Il avait même droit à des tenues au top du top… Le best de ce que pouvait produire les p'tits génies du SHIELD. Et des flèches à la pointe de la technologie s'il vous plaît… Et son jouet de prédilection, l'arme dont il prenait soin chaque jour, plus chère à ses yeux que le plus précieux des diamants, sa lumière, son arc. Non vraiment Clint Barton aimait bien des choses dans son métier. Par contre ce qu'il aimait moyennement c'était la punition de son supérieur adoré. Qui aurait cru que Fury prendrait aussi mal les rumeurs circulant à propos de sa relation avec cette secrétaire… N'empêche qu'un œil lui avait suffi pour comprendre l'origine de la fuite… Et donc il se retrouvait là, à se peler les miches entre deux arbustes. Mission spéciale « Babysitting des fêtes »… sur l'ordre expresse du Haut Commandement du SHIELD. Que n'aurait 'il pas donné pour une bonne vielle mission sous-couverture… ou une mission de sauvetage à l'autre bout de la planète. Mais non. Il reste à peine quelques jours avant Noël et il se retrouve à faire le piquet devant la chambre d'un gamin à qui lui pincerait on le nez qu'il en sortirait du lait… Et ce gosse de 11 ans a reçu comme cadeau une charmante menace de mort. A 11 ans. Mais lui ça n'arrange pas ses affaires parce qu'en attendant, quel que soit le tordu qui s'est imaginé que cette délicate attention ferait le plus beau des cadeaux, c'est pas lui qui se retrouve à jouer les gardes du corps par -8000. Le train effréné des réflexions de Clint se trouve soudain interrompu. La fenêtre sous laquelle il se tient, dissimulé par les feuillages, s'ouvre avec un discret grincement. Et dans l'ombre une silhouette se découpe silencieusement qui se laisse glisser du balcon du premier à la terre ferme, semblant à peine gênée par la gravité. Arrivée au sol elle semble hésitée. Jetant frénétiquement des regards à droite à gauche. Puis, d'un pas souple et léger qui ferait baver de jalousie les meilleurs agents d'infiltrations, l'ombre se glisse entre deux branches et disparait de son champ de vision. Sortant de son incrédulité, l'archer se secoue et se lance à la poursuite de l'intrus. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se faufile après l'ombre. Les arbustes se font soudain moins denses et le voilà dans une jolie clairière. Une fontaine toute simple laisse échapper le son chantant d'un fin filet d'eau et les arbres encadrent la scène dans un écrin aux nuances sombres noyées dans le pale éclat de la lune. Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Clint se fige… une lame aiguisé venant soudain s'appuyer dans son dos. Autant pour les missions d'infiltrations, finalement il semblerait que surveiller un gosse peut s'avérer tout aussi intéressant.

* * *

**De nos jours, à la ferme des Barton :**

Lorsque les deux morveux lui avaient déclaré être au courant pour le protocole, Clint n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire le lien entre leur regards déterminés et des yeux chocolats qu'il avait croisé des années auparavant, empreint de la même détermination, du même désir de lutter pour ces valeurs, et qui déjà portait une sagesse qu'ils étaient bien trop jeune pour posséder. Et devant les deux adolescents qui l'observaient, Clint se souvint d'une rencontre devant une fontaine, au cœur de la nuit.

* * *

**Hiver 1999, domaine des Stark :**

La pression de la lame ne se relâcha pas tandis que tout le corps de l'agent du SHIELD se figeait. Mais vif comme l'éclair Clint se dégagea, s'éloignant de l'arme qui le menaçait avant de se saisir de son agresseur et de le projeter au sol le maintenant sous son poids. La silhouette semblait ridiculement frêle à côté de lui. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon près du corps et noir et d'un sweet dans des tons tout aussi sombres. Probablement dans les bleus si l'archer se fiait à la lumière de la lune. Une écharpe voilait avec la capuche les traits de son inconnu. Un inconnu visiblement peu satisfait de leur position actuelle. Pas satisfait du tout vu comme il s'agitait dans tous les sens, tentant de se dégager de son emprise. Sauf que Clint à un défaut, et il en est réalité plutôt fier. Après tout il lui a déjà sauvé la vie… L'archer l'avouera sans problème il est horriblement curieux. Et un gosse qui s'enfuit d'une fenêtre du manoir Stark, ça a de quoi attiser sa curiosité. Donc seule option viable, jeter un coup d'œil sur l'illustre anonyme planqué derrière cette écharpe.

\- Allez mon gaillard… Dis-moi un peu qui tu es, et pourquoi tu traine aussi tard dehors. Tu te rends compte qu'il fait un froid de canard à cette heure ?

\- Vous en savez quelque chose… Ca fait des heures que vous êtes en planque entre deux arbustes. Et je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux…

\- Ton nom gamin… répliqua Clint à l'adolescent dont il devinait à peine les traits dévoilés

…

\- Mais encore ?

\- …Tony. Grommela le jeune homme

\- Tony comme Anthony Edward Stark?

\- A moins que vous connaissiez d'autre Tony qui habitent dans le coin…

\- Et tu es là parce que ? Poursuivit Clint tentant de cacher son trouble en aidant le gosse à se relever.

\- J'voulais me balader… Ça vous gêne ? lui rétorqua Tony dédaignant la main qui lui était tendu avant de se redresser en grognant.

\- C'est ton choix si tu veux chopper la crève.

\- Et vous n'aurez pas de problèmes avec N'as-qu'un-Œil ?

\- …

\- J'dis ça j'dis rien. Mais comme j'ai jamais revu les gars qui sont passez avant vous, je peux pas m'empêcher ce qu'il en fait le tonton Fury.

\- Tu m'as repérer depuis quand sale gosse ? demanda l'agent un sourire comment à se dessiner sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Deux trois heures ? Ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude. Vous êtes aussi le premier à m'attraper. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir me rattraper ici. D'habitude j'ai plus de marge et j'ai dû improviser.

\- C'était un test, pas vrai ?

\- Eh ! Vous êtes là pour me protéger, si vous n'êtes pas fichu de chopper un adolescent, même s'il s'agit d'un génie, vous comptez faire comment face à un adulte ?

\- Cette mission commence à me plaire…. Clint Barton.

\- Tony Stark, ravi.

Sur l'invitation du garçon, l'agent le suivi jusqu'au manoir, surpris à nouveau par la légèreté et l'efficacité qui régnait sur chacun des mouvements du jeune prodige. Maintenant que l'éclat de la lune baignait le visage de l'adolescent il reconnaissait aisément le gamin dont il avait quelques clichés dans le dossier de mission que lui avait remis le SHIELD. Sauf qu'il n'y était fait mention que de hauts faits scientifique rien qui ne concerne une quelconque formation aux arts martiaux ou à de la self defence. Rien qui n'explique comment un gamin de 11 avait pu le repérer, échapper à sa vigilance, s'enfuir et le prendre ensuite en embuscade. Cette mission semblait d'un coup bien plus prometteuse. Et soulevait bien des interrogations. Ne serait-ce que le lien entre Tony et Fury.

* * *

**De nos jours, ferme des Barton :**

C'avait été la première rencontre entre Tony et lui, et Clint s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. A présent, avec le recul et ce qu'il connaissait désormais de Tony, il comprenait mieux les réactions de ce dernier. Mais à l'époque, le jeune garçon avait tout d'une passionnante énigme. Et l'amitié qu'ils avaient construite c'était peu à peu renforcer avec le temps… et c'était peut être brisé avec toutes les épreuves qui les avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre dans leurs aventures avec les Avengers. Alors ce n'est pas tant leurs connaissances du Protocole Avalon que ces regards portant la même détermination qui semblait toujours animé Tony qui convaincu Clint d'ouvrir la porte à Harley et Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez du Protocole ? les interrogea-t-il une fois qu'ils furent tous installer dans le salon.

\- A peu près rien, si ce n'est une liste de nom. Fit le blond

\- Et qu'il s'agit d'une liste de personne de confiance à prévenir si le Protocole venait à être activé. Ajouta le brun.

\- Pourquoi être venu me voir moi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes le premier nom.

\- Il n'a pas dû la mettre à jour, si ? J'aurais jamais cru que je serais encore sur la liste après la guerre …Pour tout vous avouez les garçons, le Protocole AVALON réponds à pleins de situations mais ne sera mis à place que pour une seule. Celle ou Tony aurait besoin de disparaitre de la surface de la Terre. Sans qu'il ne manque pour autant à qui que ce soit. Un programme qui calcule les besoins de toutes les personnes qui devraient interagir avec Tony, pour anticiper sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'intervenir. C'est aussi une destruction de toutes les données concernant l'existence de son créateur. Le Protocole AVALON, c'est Tony qui dit qu'il n'en peut plus. Un suicide d'une certaine façon. Et si Tony a décidé de le mettre en place sans prévenir personne alors il va falloir faire vite parce que sinon, on risque de ne pas réussir à le retrouver.

Un silence glacial suivit sa déclarations, puis ce fut une avalanche de « Mais il peut pas faire ça ! » « Et on fait quoi maintenant ? » « On peut pas le laisser faire ! » « Et comment disparait on complètement de nos jour de toute façon ? »

-Oh ! Les gosses du calme ! On va faire en sorte qu'il n'y arrive pas, mais il va nous falloir de l'aide. La première étape est de voir qui est sur cette liste et qui peut nous aider. Ensuite, une amie et moi avons aidé Tony à élaborer des planques un peu partout dans le monde. On commencera les recherches dans ces coins-là.

Les trois hommes étaient si concentré sur leurs plans qu'ils n'aperçurent pas Laura entrer dans la pièce… jusqu'à ce qu'une voix suspicieusement suave demande :

\- Clint chéri… Tu comptes aller quelque part ?

\- Laura ?

\- Tu as de la visite chéri… Natacha ?

\- Bonjour Clint… fit une voix familière. J'ai cru comprendre que Tony a décidé de lancer le protocole ?

\- On doit le retrouver Nat, il est en train de faire une bêtise.

\- Pas sans moi ! s'exclama Laura.

\- Laura, on ne peut pas laisser les enfants, mais je refuse d'abandonner Tony. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu rentrer.

\- Clint, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais tu ne peux pas nous laisser. Pas après tout ce qu'il c'est passer.

\- Si vous le permettez, j'ai peut-être une solution. On va devoir voyager, mais la mission en elle-même n'est pas dangereuse. Nous pourrions nous faire passer pour une famille profitant d'une occasion pour faire un tour du monde tous ensemble. Les deux zouaves derrière vous seraient mes fils adoptifs. Laura est ma sœur, Clint mon meilleur ami, et l'affaires est dans le sac. Des questions ?

-Une seule, répliqua Peter, Comment je vais expliquer ça à Tante May ?

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laissez un com'. Merci pour tous les Kudos !!


End file.
